The prior art discloses cable channels (so-called raceways) which are laid on the floor of an aircraft cabin and have cables running in them, via which electronic devices integrated into the passenger seats, such as so-called passenger entertainment systems (PES) and lighting means, are supplied with energy and data. In particular, it is known to install on the floor under a passenger seat a so-called seat electronic box (SEB) which is connected to the cable running in the cable channel in order to supply one or a group of passenger seats with energy and data. Seat electronic boxes decode, inter alia, audio and video data received via the cable running in the cable channel and pass the data on to the passenger entertainment systems integrated in the passenger seats for output to the passengers.
In the case of the known cable channels, however, it is a disadvantage that the supply of energy and data from an energy source and a data source to the cable running in the cable channel takes place via a supply cable which is laid on the floor of the aircraft cabin separately from the cable channel. In order that the supply cable does not lie exposed in the aircraft cabin, it is laid on the aircraft cabin floor under the fitted carpet. Consequently, the supply cable has to be laid as early as during the stage when the cabin is fitted out, i.e. before the fitted carpet is laid. However, this makes it more difficult to subsequently change the orientation/length of the supply cable or replace a defective supply cable. Moreover, the course of the supply cable under the fitted carpet, in particular transversely with respect to aisles between seat rows, gives rise to undulations or unevenness in the fitted carpet, which in emergency situations may hinder the passengers and cabin crew.
Airlines have an interest in being able to change the arrangement of passenger seats in an aircraft cabin. In particular, the arrangement of passenger seats is to be changeable in such a way that the spacing between the passenger seats can be increased or reduced towards the front and towards the rear. If the positions of the passenger seats in the aircraft cabin are changed, the seat electronic boxes installed under the passenger seats and the new passenger seat positions must also be adapted. Since the seat electronic boxes are connected to the cable running in the cable channel, the cable lengths must furthermore be adapted to the new arrangement of passenger seats or new cable channels with changed cable outlet openings must be installed in the aircraft cabin.
A cable channel with modular cable routing elements and cable outlet elements is known from the document DE 10 2004 045 964 A1. Cables running in the cable channel can be routed to a passenger seat via the cable outlet elements. In the case of this cable channel, however, it is a disadvantage that when the arrangement of passenger seats is changed the number and positions of the cable routing elements and cable outlet elements has to be redetermined, which is relatively time-consuming. Moreover, the lengths of the cables running in the cable channel must also be adapted to the new arrangement of passenger seats. Furthermore, a time-consuming assembly of the cable routing elements and cable outlet elements in the cable channel is necessary.
The invention is directed at the object of providing a line system, in particular in an aircraft cabin, which enables a simple and time-saving adaptation to different connecting configurations.